In the 1968-1979 Chevrolet Corvettes, the curved forward edge of the rear fender bordering the wheel opening flares outwardly away from the fender. With this construction, stones and other material thrown rearwardly by the front wheel against the forward or leading portion of the flared edge cause chipping of the paint or finish. Stone chipping is the single most common cause of costly repainting and repair on this model of automobile.